pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Razmiran
The realm now known as Razmiran (pronounced RAZZ-meer-ann) was once just another turbulent, violence filled River Kingdom where leadership changed as often as the years. This changed in 4661 AR when the land was conquered by a petty tyrant masquerading as a God. Government Razmiran is a realm devoted to its tyrannical ruler Razmir, who claims he is a living God. He asserts that he achieved his divinity by passing the Test of the Starstone and now who claims Razmiran as his own. Unbeknownst to many of the inhabitants of his deific realm, this is a lie. Razmir is little more than a powerful arcanist who feels no remorse in tricking an entire population into venerating him as an all-powerful god. The actual day-to-day running of the country is done by the gold-masked priests, who have achieved the rank of Vision of the Fifteenth Step. These priests come from all walks of life; some are fierce warriors while others are powerful wizards. Most citizens obey them without question, as many are just vicious sadists looking for an excuse to victimize the downtrodden. Despite having little to do with the day-to-day running of the country, Razmir's erratic proclamations are always enforced. Razmir issues these commands from a thirty-one-stepped throne. Each of the steps supposedly represents one of the stages Razmir went through to achieve divinity. Atop this throne he hides his ageing form behind an ornate ivory mask. History The history of Razmiran is brief, as it is the youngest nation on the face of Avistan. Razmir first arrived here in 4661 AR, stopping in the city of Xer, then visited a part of the Duchy of Melcat where he set about imposing his rule. He began by ousting the local magistrate and the parasitic trade guilds. Little did the people know that he murdered the magistrate and incorporated the thieving trade guilds into the priesthood of his new religion. Razmir's popularity slowly grew until he controlled much of the Duchy of Melcat. Soon, the only part of the old duchy which was not under his control was its capital Aerduin. Razmir went to Aerduin himself and made three requests of fealty to the Duke of Melcat, all of which were rebuked. That night Razmir conjured a terrible cloud of burning fire and obscuring smoke that descended upon the city. The screams of the dying echoed all night long, and by morning the city was naught but ash and ruin. Since then, the nation of Razmiran has expanded its border on five separate occasions, each time at the expense of a neighbouring River Kingdom or county of Ustalav. Geography Situated between the eastern shore of the Lake Encarthan and the western-most river of the River Kingdoms, Razmiran is not a particularly large country when compared to the great nations of the Inner Sea like Andoran or Taldor. It is however, a huge country when compared to the River Kingdoms to the east. Considering that Razmiran began as a small river kingdom, its current size – after only fifty years of existence – is considerable, and none would deny that Razmir's conquests are impressive (if not as vast as a god could conquer). Razmiran borders three different kingdoms, none of which it has good relations with. To the north lies haunted Ustalav, to the south the elf haven of Kyonin and to the east lie the River Kingdoms to which Razmiran once belonged. The biggest geographical feature of Razmiran is the Exalted Woods in the center of the country. A secret fortress devoted to the worship of Razmir lies at the center of the woods, giving the place a fell reputation. Settlements * Thronestep * Xer Inhabitants The inhabitants of Razmiran live much like any other peasants slaving beneath a tyrant's harsh rule. The only difference is that those who speak ill of Razmir are not executed as traitors but burned as heretics and heathens. Religion plays a larger role in daily life than it does in most states, as it is the state's main tool of control. The worship of any god other than Razmir is banned and few dare to tempt the wrath of his faithful by criticizing this policy. Religion Religion plays a large, often detrimental part in every aspect of Razmiran's citizens' lives. The priests of Razmir overlook no part of society, even the lowliest laborer has a portion of his meager income taken by the priests in what is called the Tithing Step. While everyone else is forced to pay extortionate taxes to them, the priests of Razmir live lives of luxury and comfort. This lifestyle leads many of Razmiran's people to aspire to join the priesthood – regardless of their religious beliefs or their doubts about Razmir's divinity – as it seems to be the easiest path to wealth. Every year hundreds of doubters are sent to the heart of the Exalted Woods to be indoctrinated into Razmir's faith. All of them come back changed. They seem to lose their niggling doubts and return with a new found faith. Many return with unexplained burns and scars, while some never return at all. Whispers of the foul rituals that may take place in the depths of the Exalted Woods spread rumors of magic that can bend a man's mind or even warp his soul. References Category:Nations Category:Nations of Avistan Category:Lawful evil nations